eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1201 (24 October 1995)
Synopsis Arthur and Mark try to make peace in the Fowler family. Michelle arranges a meeting with an old adversary, while David feels fenced in by Cindy. Michelle phones Grant and says she has to talk to him, arranges a meeting. She tells Mark, who says what??? But that was when I thought it was Geoff's, you can't tell Grant (obviously he's not due the same consideration ??) he will make your life hell, whether you decide to keep it or not, he was desperate to have a kid with Sharon. So Michelle can't decide whether to tell him, and she almost goes, but then runs back home, so Grant is rather annoyed about being stood up. He's also annoyed because his dog Freida is pregnant, and it's either Well'ard or the puppy that Sam bought. (2 dogs pregnant in one day!) Barry offers David a ticket to a motor show in Italy for 2 weeks, David turns it down saying he's too busy. Cindy corners David rather possessively and interrogates him about what he was doing last night and why did he ignore her? David says he was bored with the pub quiz, and went for a drink with a mate. She apologises and says she's sorry that she jumped to conclusions. David tells her about Italy, and she says that he can't go, because Ian's soon starting the new shop and will be away a lot more so it will be much more fun here. David doesn't look at all convinced, and he's obviously very fed up when Cindy keeps on banging on about how sorry she is that she asked him about last night and got all jealous, etc. etc. Michelle goes to see Pauline to ask advice about the pregnancy. However, p is far too rude and obnoxious to let her talk and she leaves in a hurry, saying she obviously will never do anything right in her eyes, grabbing her coat and knocking a clock off the mantelpiece. Pauline is annoyed and upset and realises that she was too rude. Arthur sees Michelle come out and goes home, asks what happened. Pauline refuses to tell him. Geoff turns up and confuses Michelle even more, saying that he hoped she might change her mind and come with him. She says she can't go to the US now but she can't tell him why, it's all complicated. He sits around pathetically for a bit then goes away. Grant sees him leave and goes in to Michelle's. He insists that she tell him what it was, asking whether Sharon was in trouble and needed his help? Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ross Kemp as Grant *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Michael French as David *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *David Roper as Geoff *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes